Subtle Interactions
by Insane But Happy
Summary: Perhaps when they were older, they would be able to express their feeling for each other more openly but until then, these subtle interactions, these simplistic forms of affection, were enough to tide him over for as long as they needed. RaeCy OneShot


**A/N: **Well, I'm back, and with my first ever one-shot that isn't related to R/S. This one is extra special to me, because it's Rae/Cy. I don't see nearly enough fics about them. I know a lot of people are opposed to this ship, and it saddens me. It's such a special ship, one that holds a nice little place it my heart. I really think it could work. Still, everyone has their own opinions (and lord knows, we of the shipping world are VERY opinionated), so I'll understand if this one-shot isn't suited to everyone. But please, I beg of you, don't flame this story just because it's a more alternate pairing- in fact, if you really don't like this ship, you don't have to read it at all. But if you do choose to read on, I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you for giving it a chance. :) Now, with that somewhat excessive note out of the way, on with the required Disclaimer! xD

**Disclaimer: **I own my mind, and the fingers used to type up this story. That's about where it ends. See, I don't even truly own this computer- my parents bought it. I'm just using it. That being the case, I sure as hell don't own the Teen Titans!

**Subtle Interactions**

He liked just watching her. Even he wasn't exactly sure why. His reasons were countless. Words could not possibly describe the feelings that washed over him when he watched her hover above the ground in meditation, her petite frame folded up in the lotus position. Maybe it was the way her chin tilted upwards ever so slightly, or how her thumbs and index fingers curled to form a circle. She looked beautiful, so calm and at peace; so content.

No adjective could ever describe how utterly enticing she looked when she sipped her tea. It was strange, he thought with amusement, that he should be so entranced by such a trivial action; but manner in which she did it just made it difficult to tare his gaze away from her. She would grasp the mug between both hands, letting it warm her skin as she brought it to her pale lips, poised. She would then inhale the aroma of the tea, gently pursing her lips to blow at the tendrils of steam rising from the boiling liquid to cool it. Then she would take small, dainty sips, to prevent the tea from burning her tongue. He thought it to be absolutely beautiful.

Very similar were his sentiments when he would watch her sit comfortably on the long, crescent shaped common room couch, emerged in her latest novel. Her amethyst eyes would dart across each line with astonishing speed, her fingers quickly flipping the corner of each page so as not to disrupt the flow of the story being fed to her. Sometimes her brow would crease in a small frown as she read a sad or disheartening part; sometimes he caught a small smile playing on her lips during a happy part; and though she tried to be as discreet as possible about it, sometimes he would catch her eyes light up ever so slightly with hidden mirth, her lips pursed to hide threatening giggles from escaping, as she read a particularly funny of silly part. Every now and then, she would quickly lift her free hand in order to pull some strands of violet hair behind her ear to prevent them from distracting her as she read. He thought that to be particularly cute.

There were so many quirks and mannerisms about her drew him to her. She was quiet and composed, but with a fiery temper that would leap out at you if ever provoked. She was a constant source of amusement for him. Hard as she tried to mask it, she had a definite spark that captivated him. He admired how she managed to stay so collected in the face of danger; how wise and understanding she could be when sought out for advice; how her eyebrow would quirk gracefully as she delivered a sarcastic or witty retort that would cause him to roar with laughter; the way her lips would curl upwards smugly when she got her way, and press tightly together when she was displeased.

He would always watch her with interest, quickly averting his gaze if she should happen to glance in his direction. She knew he liked to watch her, and he knew it; but coming to terms with it would ruin the fun. She was an empath after all, and though more then half his body was artificial, all the metal parts in the world could not stifle his emotions. Perhaps he could try to mask his attraction to her when the others were around, more for her sake then for his, but she felt it. And the thing was, she didn't seem to mind. He would watch her, and she would let him; and every so often, when he least expected it, she would look up at him and bestow upon him a small, but sincere smile; and he could do nothing to stifle the enormous grin that would cross his features as a result. Because he knew that that smile was for him and him only. She would smile for the others- but the one she gave him was special. That was their game.

There was some manner of relationship going on between them. They both knew it, and they both accepted it. Those subtle, yet strangely intimate interactions definitely accounted for something. Whether or not they would ever come to terms with their relationship was a mystery all around, though it hardly mattered; and as absurd as that sounds, it seemed to work for them. They knew that one was there for the other, through thick and thin, to help out or to merely offer a smile. They harbored a deep understanding for each other, cherishing each other's assets; but they also respected each other's need to be their own person. If there was something they had to do, they knew to not stand in the other's way. They would wait for the other to discover what they needed, and would be there to comfort them upon their return.

The thing was, he knew that he wasn't always the one she needed. If she required comfort sought out in someone other then him, he understood. There were some situations that they could relate to better with another member of the team then with each other. He respected that, and knew that she respected that too. What it really came down to was a subtle relationship built on a foundation of respect and understanding. Naturally there were other aspects of it, but that was the basic underline of it all. It was simplistic. And though he would have liked to be able to be more open with his affection, he knew that that was the not the kind relationship she needed at the time being, and he accepted that. Besides, he was perfectly content with where their relationship stood. It was what felt most comfortable to them at the moment; and perhaps when they were older, they would be able to express their feeling for each other more openly; but until then, these subtle interactions, these simplistic forms of affection, were enough to tide him over for as long as they needed.

Well, there you have it. It's very short, I know, but I felt no need to drag it on more then necessary. I really just wanted to present my view on their relationship. I hope you enjoyed it. 3 I'm open for constructive criticism, thought within reason. Reviews are always more then appreciated!


End file.
